ZooChomper
250px|thumb|right|A typical Zoochomper, already having absorbed many objects, including a [[Humans|Human skull. Was the skull a living head at the time it was eaten?]] 200px|thumb|right|ZooChompers! The Zoo Chomper is a type of dangerous predatory creature which can either eat its victims through its mouth, filled with sharp teeth, or it can absorb them directly through its body. It is a gelatinous creature, and most basic forms are transparent yellowish-greenish color. Four types of Zoo Chomper are known to exist: The Walker, which is yellow and walks on two legs, the Runner, which is purplish-grayish, and runs on four legs, the Destroyer, a merging of the two into a gigantic deadly thing, and the Lunar Zu Chomper, which has a crescent-shaped head. Many sub-types of each of these Zoo Chompers exist, as each individual creature has been seen to change its form depending on what it eats. The ZooChompers are easily THE most varied species currently known to our records. As such, we have included a gallery of various ZooChompers. These are only minor variations within the main type of ZooChomper. Image:PICT0025.jpg| ZooChompers! Image:PICT0029.jpg| ZooChompers! Image:PICT0032.jpg| ZooChompers! Image:PICT0050.jpg| ZooChompers! Image:PICT0046.jpg| ZooChompers! Image:PICT0034.jpg| ZooChompers! =History= Origin The first Zoo Chompers were created by Mr. Xhomp Qlu, otherwise known as Moustache Man. Mr. Qlu was living on the planet Zoniat, which was being constantly attacked by Ape-Balls Space-Balls for years. Hating the opression caused by the invaders, Mr. Clu created the Zoo Chompers as a countermeasure. However, he quickly began to lose control of them. (Space-Balls Series: "Dino's Quest") Spread Liit first encountered the creatures on Zoniat in 2007. They attacked him and his companions soon after they first landed on the planet's surface. At that time, he only encountered a few types: the Walker, the Runner, and the Destroyer. ("Space-balls") = Known Types = Pure Chompers *'Walker', the most common form of ZooChomper; they are yellow and walk on two legs. *'Runner', a purplish-greyish Zoochomper that runs on four legs *'Destroyer', a devastating, gigantic Zoochomper made by mixing a walker with a runner. Impure Chompers These chompers are not considered 'Pure' because they have been changed into their current form by whatever they ate. They include: Mecha-Zoochomper A robotic Zoochomper. This creature has consumed almost nothing but robots and half become one itself. They are dangerous, like any variety of Chomper, but at least have difficulty in absorbing things, like other chompers can; Their skin has become metallic. Rare Color Chompers Rare color Chompers like the Bluchomper & Yeloochomper are made by mixing pure Chompers together. Here is the Chomper Chart that Mr. Zhomp Clu uses to make really powerful Chompers. The number to the left of the Chompers represents it's power, for example, 2 BlooChompers make 1 MarooChomper and 5 ZooChompers make 1 GooChomper. You're probably wondering what the is with EbooChomper having 0. The EbooChomper is a baby ZooChomper, and after about 6 hours of being alive it turns into a ZooChomper. Their only known shared characteristic (other than being ZooChompers) is that they have different colors. Red Stripe Clan These Chompers are made by mixing 4 pure ZooChompers together. There very powerful and fast. Image:PICT0091.jpg| Red Stripe Clan! Image:PICT0087.jpg| Red Stripe Clan! Image:PICT0090.jpg| Red Stripe Clan 200px|thumb|right|ZooChompers! APPEARANCES *'“Space-Balls”' *'“Welcome to Death Ward Hospital”' *'"Tutorial Bot's Past"' *'"Dino's Quest"' Appearances Outside of Paper Computer Games *'"Amazing Island"' CREATED BY: Kurt Elfman Back to Groups Category:Enemy Species Category:ZooChompers